


Just Like A Prayer(I'll Take You There)

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 16-Year-Old Zac, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Flirting, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Closeted Character, Crossdressing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Gay Bar, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Hair-pulling, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Neighbors, Oklahoma, On Hiatus, Preacher's Kid, Questioning, Secrets, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Teen Years, Teenage Harry, Teenagers, Tree Houses, Underage Harry, Underage Zac, Work In Progress, naked harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(a story about teenagers;falling in love;awkward crushes; and questioning one's sexuality)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This story is more than likely going to span several years as Zac grows up and realizes who he is and what he is. Please bear with me...updates may be slow.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with Hanson and One Direction. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Did you like what you saw?" he asked curiously before chewing on his lip with an innocent look that Zac found hard to buy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixteen year old Zac Hanson chewed on his lip as he helped his oldest brother sit the dinner table. Zac usually didn't help out but they were having a family who had just moved in next door over for dinner and so their mom had employed every one of her kids who could help into helping.

That meant that while he and Isaac had to sit the table, Avery and Taylor were in the kitchen helping their mom prepare dinner and Jessica was in charge of watching Mac and Zoe. At least in the end Zac guessed that he and Isaac got it easy since they had the least amount of things to do.

After they had finished Zac looked at Isaac and sighed, "You're so lucky you get to skip out of these dinners when they invite new neighbors over," he sighed wishing he could opt out of them too, mainly because most of their neighbors were older people and they held little to no interest when it came to Zac. If Zac had it his way, he'd be at his girlfriend Kate's tonight instead of here getting to meet the Styles's who had just moved in three days ago and whom Zac had somehow yet to even see.

"Well when you become an adult I'm sure mom and dad will let you skip these things too," Isaac teased as he walked to Zac and patted his back. "Though they may never let you skip church. I mean look at me, I'm twenty and I still have to go to church just because our dad is the preacher," he sighed as he shook his head and walked away.

When he had walked away Zac looked around before heading upstairs, he still had a few minutes to spare before the neighbors got here and he knew if he didn't at least brush his hair and pull it back into a ponytail that his mom would probably kill him or at least ground him until he was thirty.

Going into his room though he stopped at the window as he looked into the window of the house next door open and as he looked inside he froze slightly at the sight. There in the bedroom was a boy who had to be around his age walking around naked and Zac knew he shouldn't stare, it wasn't polite but he couldn't help himself.

It was the first time he had actually seen another boy naked outside of the porno's he watched to get himself ready for whenever he and Kate had sex, which he was sure would be soon with how far they went when ever they fooled around now days. 

Biting his lip as the boy bent down before turning around, Zac felt his cheeks go warm as his eyes scanned the boy's body before landing on his cock. He was a bit bigger than Zac but that was really all he could tell from here...well no he could now see the other boy moving his head up and when he did look up Zac was sure he heard his feet become literally glued to the ground because he had just been caught watching this kid prance around naked.

When the boy just raised his hand and waved, Zac's cheeks got hotter and he quickly moved away from the window, shutting his curtains and then going to get a hair tie to put his hair up with.

"Good one Zac," he muttered to himself not believing that he had just let himself check out another boy but he had been curious and well it had gotten him caught though the guy didn't seem to mind so maybe curiosity wouldn't kill him.

Shaking his head though, Zac found a hair tie and quickly put his hair up before heading downstairs where he found his mother and Taylor setting food out on the table.

"Zac can you get that please?" Diana asked as she looked at her son and smiled right after the doorbell rang.

Zac offered his mom a smile, "Sure," he said before walking the few short steps to the door which he opened and after he opened it, he found himself pausing and blushing as he recognized the boy he had been staring at, in the group of people on his porch.

Before he or they could speak though, Zac heard his mom's footsteps before she came to a stop beside him, "Zac, say hello to our new neighbors. Anne and Des Styles," Diana spoke as she put her hand softly on Zac's back. "And these must be your two children?" she asked and Zac saw her eye a teenaged girl as well as the boy whom he had been checking out just minutes prior, a boy who was now giving him a shit eating smirk.

Feeling his cheeks growing warmer Zac barely listened to what the woman said when she answered his mom, though he was sure she heard her faintly say her kids were named Harry and Gemma but that was all he heard because now he was feeling embarrassed about having watched the kid naked, he was embarrassed because what a great first meeting this was.

Meeting the neighbors kid who he had looked at just because he was curious about seeing another boy naked in person or semi in person. He should have just went down the street and asked Johnny the boy who his father refused to let him be friends with because Johnny was openly gay and according to his father that was wrong and no son or kid of his was going to hang out with gay people, lest they be lead into temptation.

Though Zac was sure Isaac had a few gay friends but then again Isaac was an adult though so was Taylor but Taylor seemed more into pleasing their parents than Isaac did now days.

It was after the woman had introduced her kids and said a few more words to his mom that Zac came out of his thoughts just in time to trail behind his mom into the kitchen where it seemed his father had wrangled the rest of the family who were now sitting at tables.

"I'm Harry," a deep English accent spoke from beside him and Zac turned his head to see the wide eyed, smiling boy who he had been watching earlier, walking beside him. How had he missed the memo this family wasn't even originally from America? Maybe he should have paid better attention when Harry's mom had been speaking.

"Zac," Zac whispered loud enough so Harry could hear him. "I'm umm...I'm sorry about earlier," he apologized seeing a knowing look pass Harry's face before Harry broke out into another smile, this time with dimples popping out on his cheeks.

Before Harry could respond though they made it to the table where Zac sat down, choosing to sit between Taylor and Jessica and again during dinner he found himself zoning out as the conversation was mainly held between the adults, though the times he did zone back in, he had found himself hearing such things as his father's asking the Styles to attend their church, a statement that he was sure he saw Harry cringe at and then once he had zoned back in when he heard his father asking how old the children where.

He wasn't shocked to find out Harry was fifteen though he'd be turning sixteen in three more months. At least that put Zac at ease slightly that he hadn't creepily checked out someone too much younger than him. Three months wasn't so bad.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

By the time dinner was over with and all put away, Zac had somehow found the time to slip outside into the cold air that was settling in with November right around the corner, and headed over to the tree house that had been built years prior when he had been eleven.

It had been built for him and Taylor though Taylor rarely used it now days but Zac still found himself coming to it, mainly when he wanted to escape and be alone and after dinner he had wanted to escape especially since the Styles family was still here and his younger siblings were running wild. Maybe it would have been somewhat bearable had Taylor been there but he had checked out after dinner, deciding to go and visit his girlfriend of the month..Zac swore her name was Natalie and he also swore she was friends with Kate.

Hearing someone climbing up the steps of the tree house, Zac half expected to be greeted by his parents, telling him to get inside but instead when the person finished their climb up, Zac was surprised to come face to face with Harry again.

"I sort of saw you sneak out and come up here," Harry explained as he walked closer to Zac and sat down. "I hope you don't mind the company but it's kind of boring in there now that your parents and mine are talking religion."

Zac chuckled at that, "Religion not your favorite subject?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow though he was only teasing the fellow.

At that Zac watched as Harry scrunched up his nose and shook his head, "Not really, no. I just have some conflicts with what it teaches," he confirmed as he shrugged his shoulders finally. 

Going silent at that, Zac almost wanted to question what Harry had meant by that but he didn't mainly because he barely knew Harry and it wasn't his place to ask such invasive questions.

"I'm sorry, again," Zac apologized bringing up the earlier accident. "I mean for staring at you like that. It wasn't polite of me to do."

"It's fine," Harry spoke and Zac just gave him a surprised look which set Harry off into a set of giggles before he explained himself. "I'm kind of a nudist anyway and tend to walk around naked, it's a bad habit and my family hates it but I just feel more free when I have no clothes on," he said as he ran a hand through his short curly locks. "I guess I'll have to be more careful and try to shut my blinds but at least my room isn't directly across from some weirdo old man perv."

When Harry explained himself Zac nodded his head, "I guess that is the one plus, no weirdo old man perv," he agreed.

"Anyway if I had problem with it I wouldn't have waved at you, which it isn't polite just to stand there and not wave back," Harry smiled his dimples popping out again. 

Blushing at that Zac looked down and swallowed hard. He wasn't used to someone like Harry being so open and forward like this.

"Yeah well, I was in shock that I had been caught," he finally spoke as he looked back up. "But next time I see you naked from my bedroom window I'll definitely wave."

Harry continued smiling at that response, "And if I ever see you naked I'll wave. Being caught staring doesn't shock me," he said before doing a once over of Zac's body or at least Zac thought he had done one and he felt his cheeks go red again. 

Before Zac could say anything though, they both heard a woman calling out for Harry and Harry stood from where he had been sitting, heading to the stairs in the tree house but before he walked down them he paused slightly, "Did you like what you saw?" he asked curiously before chewing on his lip with an innocent look that Zac found hard to buy.

And Zac was sure if he hadn't already been blushing he would have started but at least now he probably resembled a tomato. "I...ummm....I...." he stuttered becoming speechless because he really didn't know if he liked what he saw or not. It was the first naked body he'd seen outside of porn and it was okay but...well no he wasn't sure if he could answer that.

"Forget I asked," Harry said as he shook his head, his smile falling before he turned around again and headed down and out of the tree house, leaving Zac still sitting there speechless.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Go down," he muttered as he kept looking at his pants as if he could will his erection away but yet he couldn't.

Zac looked at his appearance in the mirror, running a hand through his now short hair. It was February and Valentine's Day and he should have been spending the night with Kate, losing his virginity for the first time but that hadn't happened because apparently she was busy and if things cleared up she would call him and let him come over but so far that hadn't happened and it was going on nine.

So instead of spending time with his girlfriend he had asked his mom to cut his hair for him because Zac had decided he needed a change. That and he was getting tired of his father telling him he was looking too much like a sissy with his hair long. Now though as he ran his hand through his short locks he regretted that option but it was too late to take back. His hair was short and he'd have to live with it.

"Just like I'm going to have to live with being a virgin," Zac muttered under his breath before opening the door and leaving the bathroom. On his way back to his room he wasn't surprised to find Isaac and Taylor's door open and the room dark and empty. Of course they'd be out.

Isaac had gotten a new girlfriend in December and was slowly moving on from the foreign exchange student he had dated a year or so back and Taylor had recently went back to Natalie for what felt like the twelfth time in a matter of months. They both had girls who at least wanted to be with them while lately Zac was beginning to doubt that Kate wanted him. She was always making excuses for why she couldn't see him.

Shaking his head he finally walked into his room and shut the door behind him as he walked to his bed. He may as well have just called it a night and go to bed reading Lord of the Rings but as he walked to his bed he came to a stop as he looked out his window and across the yard into Harry's window.

In the past few months he and Harry had become somewhat good friends, he had taken Harry under his wing at school and introduced him to his friend crowd and most weekends Harry hung out at his house or vice versa, whenever one or the other wasn't busy and Zac was slowly becoming okay with the fact that Harry usually kept his curtains open even if that meant an accidental peep show, though Zac made an effort not to look now but sometimes Zac had to admit he was mesmerized by the other boy's naked body.

It was a sin more than likely but Zac was even more sure what he was witnessing in Harry's room was even more of a sin and it made his stomach drop because if his dad could see the fact that next door in Harry's bedroom was Johnny on his knees giving Harry a blow job then his dad would make sure to end his friendship with Harry.

And that was the main reason Zac should have shut the curtains to his room instead of standing at his window watching the scene unfold but he couldn't help it, especially since this was a shock because he hadn't realized Harry was gay even if he thought Harry had checked him out in the tree house on the night they first met.

Zac knew he wasn't good at reading people but he swore Harry had seemed straight but then again he had implied there was things he disagreed with about Zac's dad and Zac guessed he knew what that was now that he was literally watching Johnny suck on Harry's dick.

Biting his lip as he continued to watch Zac only looked down briefly when he felt the all too familiar tight feeling in his pants and the moment his eyes landed on his erection he swore he wanted to be sick. There was no way the sight of two men together sexually had made him get hard. He wasn't gay and this was sick, something that could damn someone's soul to hell.

"Go down," he muttered as he kept looking at his pants as if he could will his erection away but yet he couldn't. He couldn't just magically make it go away and he also it seemed couldn't look away from the scene in Harry's room for too long because when he tore his eyes away from the issue in his pants they went to the room where Harry was still getting his dick sucked.

"Fuck," Zac whispered loudly as his hand grew a mind of it's own and made it's way to the front of his jeans were he began to massage himself through the material. He was fucking sick for doing this while watching two men but his dick was hard and it was a free show, even if it was a disgusting act based on the fact that two men together was wrong.

Biting his lip as he continued to watch Zac felt his hips begin to move up as he kept massaging himself through his jeans and before he knew what was happening he unzipped his pants and reached in, pulling his cock out through the slit in his boxers.

Once his cock was free and out in the open he began to pump himself and as he did so his eyes fell shut and he no longer watched the scene in front of him. Now he was watching an entirely different show where he was the one on his knees pleasuring Harry and sucking his cock and he knew it was wrong and gross but.....shit.

Opening his eyes as he came he looked down at his now dirty hand and he moved it away, using his clean hand to eventually put his cock away and zip his pants up before just looking at his dirty hand some more, the evidence on it enough to make him feel sick and nauseas at what had just happened. He had gotten off while watching two men and then thinking of pleasuring another man with his mouth.

"Gross," Zac muttered as he turned on his heels to go to the bathroom and wash his hands and maybe actually get sick in the process. Maybe at least getting sick could cleanse him of the thoughts he had, had.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning as he walked through the hallway at school, Zac visibly flinched and slowed down as he felt an arm go around him. He was sure of who it was and as he turned around he had his assumptions confirmed as he found Harry grinning at him so big and happy.

"You okay?" Harry questioned his grin dropping slightly. "You don't look okay," he said as he pulled Zac into him and Zac swore he could smell Harry's cologne.

"I'm fine," Zac answered as he pulled away slightly. "But...I...we shouldn't be talking."

Harry scrunched up his face in confusion and his arm dropped off of Zac, "Why can't we talk? Did I do something to make you mad?"

Shaking his head Zac bit his lip briefly before answering Harry, "I can't talk to people like you," he stated his voice coming out harsher than he had intended and maybe proving that he had lied when he shook his head at the not being mad part.

"People like me?" Harry asked his voice now showing as much confusion as his facial expressions.

"Gay people," Zac spoke as he came to a stop when he reached his locker. It was then he saw Harry's look change from confusion to hurt and he had to look down. "I saw you and Johnny last night."

At that revelation silence seemed to overtake them for the longest time, the only sound around them was the other kids and their own breathing. "I didn't think you were as prejudice as your dad," Harry finally said breaking the silence his voice coming out pained. "You seemed different."

Looking at Harry again Zac laughed slightly, "It's not prejudice. It's a matter of me knowing it's wrong for two men to be together and not wanting to associate with people who don't know that truth yet."

"So being in love is wrong?" Harry questioned as he crossed his arms staring Zac down and Zac almost felt as if Harry was looking into his soul. "It's wrong to love someone?"

"If it's another man loving a man it's wrong," Zac countered repeating his father's words over the years. "It's unnatural and not what God wanted. He wanted men and women to be together so they could procreate and make babies and raise healthy children."

Harry rolled his eyes at that before shaking his head, "I'd like to hear your own words not your father's," he replied before uncrossing his arms. "But you can't give me your own words can you? You've never been in love so you wouldn't know. You may think you have or are in love with Kate but you aren't...not unless the want for her is an ache you can't get rid of. That's how I felt with my first boyfriend back home. It was an ache I couldn't get rid of and I tried to ignore it, tried telling myself I should like girls but I couldn't and so I finally gave in to what I wanted and yeah I'm gay. I love other men and maybe one day you'll see past your father's ideas I mean Taylor has..." he ranted but then stopped at the Taylor revelation.

"Taylor has?" Zac asked as he raised an eyebrow and now it was him looking at Harry curiously. "What about Taylor makes you think he doesn't think the same as our dad?"

"It's not my place to reveal Taylor's secrets," Harry stated as he backed away from Zac. "But I think we said all we need to say huh? You don't want to be friends with me because I'm gay then fine we aren't friends," he said before turning and walking away.

Watching Harry walk away Zac just stood there dumbfounded and confused because he did want to know what Harry was going to say about Taylor. Hearing the first bell ring though Zac heaved a sigh and turned to open his locker so he could get his stuff out and make it to his first class in time and he hoped he could concentrate since his mind was now on whatever piece of information Harry had on his brother.

But Zac figured he knew Taylor well enough. Whatever Harry knew couldn't be that bad and it was probably a misunderstanding. There was no way Taylor thought differently than their dad....but maybe he could find a way to broach this subject tonight if Taylor was home for more than fifteen minutes. Then he could see what Harry's misunderstanding was that made him think Taylor thought differently and believed it could be okay to sin.


	3. Rainbow Lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I....I think I'm going to be sick."

That night as Zac sat in his room he looked at Taylor who had surprisingly had a bit of time to spare and talk to him but since it was a Friday though he claimed he didn't have much time because he was going out with Natalie and a few other friends.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to talk about whatever you wanted to say?" Taylor asked his tone implying that he was annoyed at Zac. "I promised Natalie I'd be at her house in twenty minutes so I do need to leave soon, you know."

Looking away from Taylor, Zac swallowed hard as he tried to find the words he wanted to use, "D..do...do you ummm think two men...do you think it's okay for them to love each other?" he asked hating that the question had even been hard for him to ask.

Taylor's face contorted at that question, it was now almost like the face he made when he was scared their dad would find him sneaking smokes into the house and that did nothing to help Zac in thinking Harry had been wrong.

"Why would you ask that?" Taylor asked his voice going up an octave or two. "You....why?"

"Because Harry implied today that your views may have changed," Zac stated as he still did his best to avoid looking at Taylor or when he did he didn't look for too long.

Taylor went silent this time for what seemed like an eternity, "Well he's wrong," he said and Zac felt a little more at ease but not much. "Now can I go so I can meet my girlfriend?" he asked sounding annoyed again.

Zac nodded his head as he forced a smile, watching Taylor leave his room and he sat on his bed until he heard Taylor leave the house and then he moved quickly, heading downstairs where he found his mom doing the dinner dishes, Zoe held firmly on her hip.

"Hey mom," he started and when his mom turned to look at him he bit his lip. "Can I borrow the car? I forgot but I had plans with Kate tonight," he lied hoping his mom couldn't see through it. He didn't lie often but he figured tonight wouldn't kill him much in the long run.

Diana gave Zac a wary look and Zac was almost afraid she'd say no, "Just be back before midnight," she told him as she finally gave him a smile. "And be safe," she added in before turning away.

Smiling as well Zac turned and headed towards the living room where he grabbed the keys before going outside to the main car. Unlike Taylor and Isaac he didn't have his own car yet though he didn't have a job yet either but when he got one he'd probably start saving for a car just like his brothers did.

With their dad's salary as a preacher and seven kids sometimes some things could get a bit tight money wise and so not everything could be bought for them by their parents. It was a fact all the kids had learned the hard way at times.

Getting in the car Zac started it and soon began the familiar trek to Natalie's house, he knew he shouldn't follow Taylor but he was and it wasn't just because he didn't trust Taylor's words. He did, it was also because Kate and Natalie were close and he half wanted to confirm his suspicions on why Kate kept pushing him away now. He wanted to see if Kate had found someone else, someone who maybe was a lot cooler and less geeky than him, maybe someone who looked less like a sissy and someone who didn't get off to watching two men.

When Zac made it to Natalie's house he parked three houses down especially since Taylor's car was in the driveway and he didn't want Taylor to see him or know he had followed him. If Taylor had been annoyed before he'd be even more so now.

The wait though wasn't that long and when the front door to Natalie's house opened Zac sat there confused as out walked Kate, Natalie and another girl....but where was Taylor? Why wasn't Taylor with them and why had Taylor let the girls seemingly use his car and the unknown girl was the one driving it.

Starting the car he was in again, Zac pulled away from where he had parked after Taylor's car pulled away and he made sure to stay a good distance behind it as it traveled through the downtown streets. Taylor may not have been in the car but Natalie and Kate were and they both knew what his family's vehicle looked like.

When Taylor's car finally did stop in some parking lot, Zac who had followed the car into said parking lot stayed in his own car until he saw Natalie, Kate and the unknown girl get out of Taylor's car and start to head down the sidewalk. Once they were out of his eyesight he got out slowly and then followed the path they had taken until he spotted them again but he was a good distance away.

It was only when he saw them nearing some club called Rainbow Lounge did he raise an eyebrow because he knew this club. It was a club his dad sometimes preached about and had warned his children to stay away from. But why would they be going to it?

"They can't be..." Zac started but he froze in place as he watched all three figures get to the door and then disappear inside. "There is no way," he muttered knowing he'd know if Kate had supported that sinful lifestyle. Hell he figured he'd know if Kate was a lesbian and she never seemed like one when her tongue had been crammed down his throat but well things had been different between them for awhile.

And even if Kate was a lesbian none of that still explained the mysterious girl with her and Natalie or even why Natalie was here as well.

"Zac?" a voice questioned bringing Zac out of his thoughts and the moment Zac turned his head he was face to face with Harry and Johnny. "I didn't expect to see you on this side of town."

"I...ummmm....Taylor..." Zac muttered not even able to complete his words at first which he could tell from Harry's face was confusing. "I followed Taylor to Natalie's house and then Natalie and Kate and some weird chick came out and got into Taylor's car and I kind of followed them here," he explained hoping that made a bit more sense.

Johnny laughed at that, "That weird chick is..." he started but stopped as soon as Harry elbowed him in the side. 

"That weird chick is probably just a friend," Harry continued as he gave Johnny a pointed look.

Zac looked between both boys after that little interaction, "Then what happened with Taylor?" he asked as he chewed his lip not understanding why he'd stay at Natalie's or let the three girls use his car. "Why'd he let them use his car to get here?"

"Yeah, Harry what happened to Taylor?" Johnny questioned curiously and to Zac his words sounded almost sarcastic.

Harry looked away from both Zac and Johnny's gaze, "I...I don't know how to explain that," he stated though his words came out forced.

"Well, why doesn't Zac here come into the club with us and maybe he can ask Kate and Natalie himself?" Johnny asked and that caused Harry to look up finally and Zac swore Harry looked frightened.

"Zac would never go into a place like that," Harry spoke as he looked from Johnny then to Zac. "You wouldn't would you? I mean you ended your friendship with me today because I'm gay so there's no way you'd step foot inside of a gay club."

Catching the bitterness in Harry's words Zac blushed but he still believed he had done the right thing today, "To get answers I'd go in there," he admitted his voice coming out small which was sort of how he felt under Johnny's gaze. A part of him really didn't see what Harry saw in him because Johnny with his sarcastic comments seemed like a bit of an asshole.

Johnny snickered at that and Zac soon watched as Johnny reached over and put an arm around him, "Well you heard him Harry, he'd do it to get answers so let's get the boy some answers," he spoke though he didn't seem to wait on Harry.

Instead before Harry could object or before Zac could change his mind Johnny was leading him down the sidewalk and across the street towards the entrance of Rainbow Lounge. It was almost as if time was speeding up the closer they got to inside and right as they reached the door was when Zac even noticed that Harry had been walking in silence beside him.

"You can change your mind you know," Harry whispered as he got a bit closer to Zac. "Just tell Johnny no if you don't want to get answers."

Zac shook his head as he eyed Harry, "No, I want answers," he stated before Johnny finally lead him inside and he swore he heard Harry mumble something under his breath though he couldn't tell what nor did he have time really.

Once inside the Rainbow Lounge Zac could tell just from the people packed on the dance floor and near the bar that this place was popular. Hell he knew that from times his dad talked about the place but he had never expected it was this big, he had just thought it was an exaggeration his dad made at times.

Feeling Johnny remove his arm from around his shoulder Zac looked to the boy as he raised an eyebrow.

"Your girlfriend and Natalie are usually over that way," Johnny spoke as he pointed to a few booths off from the bar. "Good luck on getting your answers," he muttered before giving Zac a smirk then turning toward Harry. "Let's go dance babe."

As Zac walked off in the direction Johnny had pointed at he didn't wait around to hear Harry speak to Johnny. He had no right too because well he wasn't here for that, he was here for answers.

Getting closer to the booths he felt butterflies form in his stomach and soon the butterflies took flight when he spotted Kate, Natalie and the mysterious girl and maybe he should have heeded the butterflies warning and took flight as well because the minute he came to a stop at the booth that Natalie and Kate were at with the other girl it seemed he had woken up in a nightmare.

"Zac!" the other girl all but yelled out loudly and even over the loud music Zac knew that voice and his eyes widened as realization hit him that the person dressed like a girl was Taylor.

"T...Tay...Taylor," Zac stuttered out his voice sounding panic stricken and he was sure Taylor's face resembled the panic he felt and as his eyes landed on Kate he saw the same panic in her face though his gaze didn't stay on her face, it went to the table where she was holding hands with Natalie.

Shaking his head he looked away from the sight of his girlfriend holding hands with Natalie and then he turned back to his brother who was decked out in a little black dress with his hair curled slightly and just a bit of pink lipstick as well as blush on his cheeks, though what stood out the most to Zac was the eye shadow that Taylor chose, some glittery gold number that brought out his blue eyes more than before.

"Did you follow me here?" Taylor asked though his brother's words sounded more like a harsh statement. "You fucking asshole."

Zac knew he should answer Taylor, say something, anything but for the longest time he just stood there staring at an expectant Taylor and finally when words did come it probably wasn't what his brother wanted, "I....I think I'm going to be sick," he muttered not even sure if Taylor could hear him because his words came out soft and the music seemed so much louder now.

"Bathroom's this way," Harry's voice sounded and Zac felt hands on the back of his hip, guiding him away from Taylor's booth. "Don't need you making a scene getting sick in the middle of all that mess."

"Thought you were dancing with Johnny," Zac spoke as he continued to let Harry guide him away and he hated how bitter his words sounded because he didn't care who Harry danced with. They used to be friends and Harry was allowed to dance with whoever he wanted, get blow jobs from whoever he wanted. Not that the last bit mattered because Zac would never give another man a blow job anyway.

"I figured you'd need me more," Harry explained as he opened the door to the bathroom and lead Zac in, walking to one of the stalls. "Knew the truth was going to hurt," he said as he brought Zac inside the stall and shut the door behind them before locking it.

Zac eyed Harry warily for a bit but the moment his stomach churned he looked away from him and bent down to the floor, soon losing the contents of his stomach, mainly just stomach acid. It was during that, that Zac realized maybe he should have just stayed home tonight. Then he wouldn't be in the bathroom of a gay club hurling after finding out his brother liked to dress like a woman and that his girlfriend was holding hands with the girl Taylor was supposed to be dating.


	4. Pretty Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "What about Kate and Natalie?" Zac questioned again his voice coming out in a whisper.

Once he had felt like he was done hurling Zac reached up to flush the toilet and as he did so, he watched as Harry got some toilet paper and when Harry bent down to wipe his mouth off Zac didn't stop him, wasn't sure he could find it in himself to stop Harry even if he had ended his friendship with Harry.

"Y..you knew?" Zac asked after Harry finished wiping his mouth off and threw the discarded piece of toilet paper into the toilet. 

Harry nodded as he gave Zac a sympathetic smile before fully sitting down on the floor, "I tried to tell you today, well about Taylor anyway," he said as he shook his head. "Probably wasn't the best move because it's never nice to out anyone but I was just hurt with how you had treated me, ending our friendship over something I can't help."

"But you can help it," Zac said his voice coming out bitter though he wasn't actually bitter that Harry was gay. He was more bitter at everything he had just found out. "It's always a choice. The bible says so."

"The bible or your dad?" Harry questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

Going silent Zac looked away from him briefly, "Both," he finally answered once he looked at Harry again. "It's wrong and you can help it," he said again as he shook his head. "Taylor can help it too," he whispered not even sure Harry had heard what he said. "Taylor knows it's wrong just like he knows dressing like a woman is wrong...when our dad finds out he is going to kill him."

"Taylor may know he was raised to believe it was wrong but to him it isn't wrong," Harry argued and Zac kept his gaze on Harry surprised that he didn't look agitated over the fact that they seemed to be going in circles because neither of them wanted to budge on their way of thinking. "It's who he was because he was born that way."

"And who is my brother?" Zac asked as he took a deep breath almost bracing himself for Harry's words as if they had the ability to punch him or harm him physically.

Harry never once took his eyes off Zac as he opened his mouth to speak, "Your brother is a gay man who likes to dress up like a woman on occasion and if you ask me he makes a pretty woman, better than some I have seen."

Again Zac went silent but this time it was to stop himself from saying that Harry would make a pretty woman too. Harry would make a pretty woman but just like it was wrong for Taylor to dress as a woman it was wrong for Harry as well and it was equally wrong that they were both gay.

"What about Kate and Natalie?" Zac questioned again his voice coming out in a whisper.

"They've been dating for the better part of a year now according to what Natalie has said," Harry answered as he again gave Zac a sympathetic smile. "I wanted so bad to tell you once we became friends but I couldn't."

"You could have," Zac said as he looked away from Harry. "I think I deserved to know my girlfriend was cheating on me."

Sighing loudly Harry fell silent and Zac hated the silence right now because every bit of it gave him time to replay the scene at the table where Taylor, Natalie, and Kate had been. How Kate had been holding Natalie's hand and Taylor in his dress and glittery eye shadow. 

It was all too much to take in and Zac wanted a time machine to go back and erase the last few hours, stop himself from following Taylor or taking Johnny's offer to see who the mysterious chick had been with Natalie and Kate.

"I couldn't have because again it's not nice to out anyone and it wasn't my place to out Kate. Kate deserves to tell people on her own time," Harry voiced out loud and Zac looked back at him, hating that some of what he said made sense. "And honestly I don't think she was your girlfriend in the ways it counted. Maybe to you she was because you didn't know but to her you were just her cover to keep people from knowing she's a lesbian."

Frowning as realization from Harry's words hit him Zac did his best to ignore the lump that had been building in his throat, "So not only was she using me but she was lying to her parents?" he asked semi understanding why she'd lie to them though. Becky and Tom went to his dad's church and he knew they thought just like his dad did, that being gay was wrong and a sin.

Nodding his head Harry finally frowned and Zac figured that was better than some sympathetic smile. "I'm sure she felt awful for using you," he said though Zac wasn't sure he could believe Harry. "Sometimes when you try to hide who you are, you don't think of other people.."

"She could have told me instead of making me think..." Zac started but stopped because deep down he knew Kate couldn't have told him. He thought being gay was wrong and he probably would have blabbed to his dad and her parents would have found out.

"Yeah I don't think she could have," Harry said as he shook his head no. "But you know now..maybe you didn't find out how she wanted you too but you know, same with your brother."

Zac nodded his head before sighing, "So what do I do?" he asked as chewed his lip. "I..I know it's wrong and it's disgusting but you say it's wrong to out people as well so that means I can't tell my dad either or Kate's parents."

"You keep it to yourself," a female voice came from the other side of the stall door and both Zac and Harry turned to look, seeing feet on the other side. "If you know what's best anyway."

Standing up from the floor, Harry wiped at his pants with his hands before unlocking and opening the stall to reveal Kate standing there.

"I had to fight off Taylor from coming back here," Kate said as she crossed her arms and looked down at Zac which made Zac blush as he swallowed the lump in his throat because even with what he knew he felt like she was judging him when he should be the one judging her. "Can I speak to him alone Harry?"

At Kate's question, Harry looked down at Zac hesitantly but eventually he nodded his head and made his way out of the stall, "Don't kill him Katie and don't let Taylor kill him either," he called out before leaving the bathroom.

Standing up after Harry left, Zac wasn't really sure why he did. It could have been so he could look at Kate better or maybe the real reason was so he could feel less judged by her.

"Are you going to kill me?" Zac asked as he eyed Kate feeling a bit scared that she might actually kill him.

Kate laughed at that, all judgement or stern looks she had been giving Zac evaporating as she uncrossed her arms and reached out to pull Zac into a hug, the first bit of actual physical contact they had shared in months, "I could never kill you Zachary," she muttered out as she held him closer to her. "You mean too much to me."

"I meant so much that you used me," Zac spoke not even realizing at first that he had begun to cry until he began to feel his body shake slightly in Kate's embrace. "You used me."

"I know and that was wrong of me," Kate said as she hugged him tighter, rubbing his back. "But I needed an excuse as to why I wasn't interested in boys. My parents were starting to wonder and I knew you had a puppy dog crush on me and yes I used you but I did come to at least consider you my friend..a friend I care a lot for."

Pulling away from the hug Zac looked at her, "A friend you trust with your secret?" he asked knowing she had said he should keep it or else.

Kate paused and looked as if she was thinking over her words, "I want too," she nodded as she gave Zac a smile. "Taylor told me I shouldn't while I was arguing with him on coming back here and maybe I shouldn't since you had to ask Harry what you should do but I want too."

"I can keep it," Zac said knowing even if he thought it was wrong he'd keep this secret for Kate.

Smiling Kate reached out and pulled Zac into another hug though this one was brief and when she pulled away she reached up to wipe at Zac's eyes, "How about you stay and come dance with Natalie, Taylor and I?"

Shaking his head Zac did his best to try and remain strong even if he still felt like shit and like he had been kicked one too many times, "Nah, I think I'm gonna go home and sleep," he admitted honestly as began to make his way out of the bathroom stall with Kate at his side.

As they walked to the door to exit the bathroom in silence, Zac paused briefly before opening the door, "If you're dating Natalie then who is Taylor dating?" he asked curiously as he looked over at Kate.

"Some older guy named Alex," Kate admitted as she shook her head. "He's an asshole but Natalie and I keep our mouths shut on what we think of him when around Taylor."

Nodding at Kate's words Zac opened the bathroom door and walked out with her and as he walked to the front door in which he came in with Harry and Johnny, he turned and looked watching as Kate joined back up with his brother and Natalie and then his eyes landed on Harry who had finally joined Johnny on the dance floor and Zac had to look away, not sure why he hated seeing Harry with Johnny but then again Johnny was a douche and if Harry was going to go to hell for his lifestyle he should at least be with someone who wasn't a douche.

Shaking his head at that though Zac finally willed his legs to move again and he exited the Rainbow Lounge, heading back to where he had parked his parents car. Hopefully if he went home and slept he would wake to find this was all a dream, though deep down he knew that was wishful thinking.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zac who had been peacefully asleep even with everything that had happened earlier, woke up slightly when he felt a shift in his bed and as he opened his eyes it took him a bit to adjust to just the moonlight coming through his window but when he did he realized he had been awoken by Harry.

"Harry?" he questioned keeping his voice low as he watched Harry turn to look at him in the dark. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Wanted to make sure you were okay," Harry answered and Zac swore he could make out a faint smile on Harry's lips. "Begged Taylor to let me come home with him and then I called and begged my mom after Taylor agreed."

Rolling his eyes Zac tried his best to stay mad at Harry or even feel disgusted that Harry was in his bed but he was finding that hard, "I'm surprised you didn't go home with Johnny."

"He's not my boyfriend," Harry spoke as if Zac's words had made him defensive. "Don't need to be with him twenty-four seven...he's just a good fuck and anyway even if I was, you are...were my friend and I was worried."

"I'm fine," Zac said telling Harry a half truth. He wasn't yet fine but he would be. "Just go to sleep now," he said as he closed his eyes and hoped to get back to the peaceful sleep he had been in but the moment he felt Harry snuggle into him, pulling his arm around his waist Zac wasn't sure peaceful sleep would be easy.

Not when his heart had began to beat rapidly and goosebumps had formed on his flesh because of Harry's curls resting on his bare chest. Harry was entirely too close for comfort and Zac didn't like it or at least he didn't think he did if the bundle of whatever that was in his stomach was any indication but he could smell the alcohol on Harry and he knew it was no use to confront him now.

"Sleep well Zachary," Harry yawned out. "Dream of the pretty woman your brother makes," he said before giggling. "Or don't because that would be weird."

Zac couldn't help but laugh at that as well, "Think I'd rather dream of the pretty woman you'd make," he said before he could even stop himself and the moment the words left his mouth he felt the air grow thick which made him open his eyes to see Harry just staring at him with a huge grin on his lips.

"You think I'd make a pretty woman?" Harry asked and Zac nodded his head as a blush worked it's way to his cheeks. "Johnny says I'd make an ugly woman."

"Johnny's an asshole and not your boyfriend," Zac stated feeling a bit proud at the last comment. "It shouldn't matter what he thinks."

Harry pursed his lips as he took in Zac's words, "But you're not even my friend so it shouldn't matter that you think I'd make a pretty woman."

Frowning at Harry's words Zac chewed his lip as he pulled Harry closer into him without even really thinking, "Maybe we could be friends again. I mean I guess I'm still sort of friends with Kate and I can't stop being brothers with Taylor."

"I'd like it if we were friends again," Harry admitted as he closed his eyes and before Zac could say anything else he watched as Harry's breathing evened out and he knew Harry was out like a light.

"I'd like it if were friends again too," Zac responded as he closed his own eyes and he continued holding Harry not even sure how he had become the big spoon to Harry's little spoon and right now he didn't even care. He just wanted sleep again and to ignore the ball of nerves in his stomach that had made themselves at home at how uncomfortable or well he thought he was uncomfortable, with how close Harry was to him.

"Going to dream of you as a pretty woman," Zac whispered as he yawned softly. "At least then if you were a woman I could like you."


	5. Uncut Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "If you want me to stay you're going to have to get used to me doing this," Harry voiced breaking through Zac's own thoughts.

Waking the next morning Zac groaned out at the hard on straining against his boxers and the moment he moved his hips up, his eyes shot open when he felt them moving into another body and he panicked slightly when he saw Harry beside him as last nights events came back to him with sudden clarity.

Finding out Taylor liked to dress in drag and that Natalie and Kate were dating then he had came home and sometime later Harry had joined him in his bed and he was still here and somehow obviously because of the dark Zac had missed the fact that Harry was naked in his bed, he had slept naked beside him and fuck if his parents had walked in especially his dad he'd be a dead man.

Hell he'd sure be considered a sick one anyway, even more so with the hard on he had gotten during the night. A hard on that was pressed against Harry's naked ass and it was that fact that made Zac gulp loudly because what kind of fucked up nightmare had he found himself in, lately?

Slowly sliding out of bed Zac looked down at Harry, watching as he turned in his sleep, now laying with his chest and dick very much visible and Zac hated himself for looking at it longer then he should. He hated himself when his dick twitched in response to it and he really hated that he almost wanted to reach out and touch it or get off while standing here and watching him sleep, much like he had gotten off to Johnny sucking Harry's dick.

Shaking his head from those thoughts Zac left his room, making sure to shut the door as he made his way into the bathroom, a bit happy that no one else was up and occupying it at the moment because he really needed to take care of his problem.

Sliding his boxers down Zac moaned out as he let his hand wrap around his cock and as he began to pump himself his eyes fell shut with images of Harry. Harry laying naked on his bed...Harry touching his dick...Harry sucking him off. Harry doing every naughty thing one could imagine being done.

"Fuck," Zac sighed to himself as he pumped himself harder as the images kept coming. Images he couldn't stop even if his brain kept telling him it was wrong and disgusting and he was going to hell for this. He knew his soul could be damned and yet it seemed his body wanted it.

Zac's body wanted to be damned by thoughts of Harry in sexual situations.

Before he could reach his end though Zac heard the bathroom door open and his eyes shot open fast afraid that one of his family members had woken up and had now caught him in his forbidden sin but instead it was only Harry who looked at him all flustered now.

"I..shit," Harry spoke as he ran a hand through his curly hair. "I should have knocked. Should have known you were in here since you weren't in bed...I'm..crap," he sighed as his eyes landed on Zac's cock.

Zac swallowed hard when he noticed Harry staring at his cock and he felt his cheeks heat up because maybe this situation was much more worse than his family catching him in the middle of getting off. This was the boy he had been thinking of, the one who he shouldn't have been thinking of.

Looking away from Harry, Zac shook his head, "It's fine," he said as his voice cracked slightly. "I umm..just needed to take care of a problem," he muttered as he looked down at his cock now too and even with Harry standing in the bathroom still he couldn't help but give himself a few more tugs. "Can you just shut the door, please?" he asked knowing it would be horrible to be caught in this situation too. "And lock it."

"You want me to shut the door while still in the bathroom?" Harry asked as his voice squeaked and his cheeks turned pink and fuck Zac really shouldn't have found that as hot as he did.

"Just do what I said," Zac growled out when Harry didn't listen to him the first time and his growl must have gotten to Harry because the boy finally did as he was asked which was shut and lock the door and after it was finally done Zac went back to getting himself off, his eyes once again falling shut even if he was faintly aware of Harry watching him.

Hell the thought of Harry watching him even kind of made this even hotter and maybe well maybe Zac liked being watched just like he had gotten a bit of a thrill from watching Johnny sucking Harry's dick though he'd never admit that one out loud...not yet anyway.

Opening his eyes when he heard Harry let out a soft moan Zac swallowed a bit harder as he saw that Harry who had walked to the bathroom in the nude had let his own hand drop to his dick and wrap around it.

"If you want me to stay you're going to have to get used to me doing this," Harry voiced breaking through Zac's own thoughts. "Because watching you masturbate is kind of making me get really fucking turned on."

Zac blushed now though he still didn't stop, no instead it seemed Harry's words just made his hand go faster, "You like watching me Harry?" he asked and his words surprised him at how seductive they sounded. It was like he was trying to seduce Harry or get in his pants and that wasn't true. He wasn't gay.

"I do," Harry answered as another moan escaped his lips. "I've wondered what you looked like naked ever since you saw me changing the night we first met," he admitted and Zac felt his blush grow on his cheeks. "Wondered if you got hot and bothered when you saw me and what you looked like masturbating."

"I did like it," Zac spoke as he watched Harry lock eyes with him as he did so. "You asked me in the tree house and I got all tongue tied but I liked it. I liked what I saw," he continued wishing he could just shut up but his brain had other ideas it seemed. "I got off when I saw Johnny sucking your dick," he revealed as Harry who was still staring him down licked his lips. Lips that Zac wanted around his cock.

"I hate myself for it but god I wanted that to be me," Zac sighed as the air between him and Harry became thick. "Wanted to be on my knees sucking off your perfect little uncut cock."

At Zac's admission Harry visibly swallowed harder as he walked a bit closer to Zac, "You could be on your knees right now sucking my perfect not so little uncut cock."

Feeling his breath hitch at that Zac sat there for a minute as he debated against it though what was the use? He had told Harry his dirty little secret and it was out. He was probably already going to hell so why not just make the trip there an even faster one?

Taking his boxers the rest of the way off, Zac stood from where he had been sitting on the closed toilet lid and he walked the rest of the way to where Harry was, soon stopping when he was right in front of Harry who it seemed was also having a bit of an internal debate from the look on his face.

"You don't have to really suck my cock," Harry finally spoke this time sounding a lot less seductive and more scared. "I mean I know you aren't...you think being gay is wrong no matter what your sexual fantasies are."

"I do think it's wrong but that doesn't mean I don't want this," Zac said sounding surprisingly genuine and honest. "I want to suck your cock," he whispered as he leaned in and let his lips capture Harry's own lips in a kiss. It was a kiss that clearly took Harry by surprise and in ways it took Zac by surprise too because when Harry finally responded back Zac found he didn't find it disgusting like he thought it would be.

It was just like kissing Kate had been except as he moved his body closer he realized there was no set of tits attached to the chest and the closer he moved to Harry he moaned out into his mouth when their erections touched softly against each other and well that was the other difference from kissing Kate. Harry had a dick and this should have been disgusting.

The way his father talked about it, it was but now actually in the middle of kissing Harry and rubbing his cock against Harry's again because one time really wasn't enough, Zac found it wasn't. It wasn't disgusting and if sinning with a boy felt this good then he could probably keep it up.

Pulling away from the kiss briefly Zac looked into Harry's eyes as he sighed softly, "You're going to be the reason I go to hell Harry and I'm not sure I mind it so much," he said before leaning in to kiss Harry again and this time he was much more passionate.

It was also a kiss that Harry returned a lot quicker and it seemed he also kissed back with just as much passion and Zac knew he'd really hate to break this kiss but his dick was aching and he wanted to be on his knees sucking Harry's cock so he could also finish getting off too.

Letting his lips trail from Harry's lips eventually and down to the boy's neck, Zac heard him whimper and he smirked liking that he could make Harry whimper like that, hell he liked that he could even turn Harry on because up until last night he had been afraid he'd never turn anyone on since Kate had never seemed interested but now he knew with Kate it had never been him. As cliche as it was it had been Kate.

As his lips reached Harry's chest Zac slowly moved his body down, trying to remember everything he had seen in a porn when it had been men and women and women had gone down on men. Yeah the anatomy was different but some things were still the same and as he heard Harry moan out he figured the way he was kissing down his chest wasn't such a bad thing.

When he finally reached the point that he had to drop on his knees, Zac did just that and it was only after he was down there that he looked up at Harry as his hand wrapped around the other boys erection and he heard Harry mutter out a few curse words.

"You like this?" Zac asked his voice sounding a bit thick with lust and he knew his eyes probably had a look of lust or wanting because he did want Harry. He wanted him so bad right now.

"More than you fucking know," Harry said as he looked down at Zac and as their eyes locked again Zac was surprised but a bit pleased to see that Harry also had a look of lust in his eyes and he knew then that yes he really could turn people on and with Kate it really had been because she was a lesbian.

Smirking Zac broke their eye contact as he leaned his head a bit closer to Harry's cock, taking a deep breath before finally opening his mouth and swallowing Harry into it quite literally.

It felt and tasted quite different than from what Zac had thought it would but as he began to move his mouth up and down Harry's length like he had seen women do in porn and like Johnny had done, he realized that he could probably get used to the salty taste of Harry's skin.

He could get used to anything if it felt this good and as his free hand dropped down to his own dick and he began to get himself off as he sucked on Harry's dick he was sure it would always feel this good.

Letting his eyes fall closed as he continued to move his mouth on Harry's dick as well as his hand on his own dick, Zac let out a moan an action that again cause Harry to curse before the boy reached down and put his hand into Zac's hair, pulling on the ends slightly. 

"Wish you hadn't cut your hair," Harry voiced as he too moaned slightly, his hips moving some which made his cock go farther into Zac's mouth. "You looked so beautiful and sexy with your long hair."

At that admission Zac blushed and he slowly moved his mouth off Harry, opening his eyes as he looked up at him, "Maybe one day I'll let it grow back just for you," he spoke before giving a wink to Harry. "Though I think you'd look beautiful with long hair too. Those fucking curls," he added on before letting his mouth go back to Harry's cock.

It was after that, that the bathroom became full of moans as both Zac and Harry grew closer to their peaks and Zac came first, his come coating his hands and his body shuddering slightly and Harry followed soon after with a warning for Zac to move if he wanted too but he didn't.

Zac kept his mouth on Harry's cock sucking it until Harry came and even then he kept his mouth on Harry until he was done, drinking up everything Harry had to offer.

Pulling away after, Zac fell the rest of the way to the floor as he brought his sticky covered hand up to look at the evidence of what had just happened though he didn't get a chance to look at it long because before he even knew what was happening Harry had dropped down to his knee's taking Zac's hand into his mouth and licking it clean as if what he was licking was some treat instead of come.

"Fuck," Zac muttered out once Harry was done and had eventually joined him in sitting in the floor. "Just fuck," he sighed softly. He knew now that reality was catching up to him. Everything that had happened was wrong, a sin, but he didn't regret it. He didn't want to take back his sin and he couldn't even say that he wouldn't sin again.

"I'm sorry," Harry spoke softly which made Zac look over at him as he raised his eyebrow. "I'm sorry for making you go against what you believe."

Shaking his head Zac leaned in closer to Harry, "I did that of my own choosing," he said knowing he could have stopped what he had just done. He was sixteen and old enough to make some choices on his own..choices his dad could never know about, especially knowing they happened in the bathroom while everyone else was asleep. "I wanted it Harry," he spoke again before closing the distance and kissing Harry again.

He wasn't sure why he was kissing Harry again especially since parts of this still did make him uneasy but he didn't want Harry blaming himself. Not when most of the blame fell on Zac.

"Now come on, we're going to have to leave the bathroom before anyone wakes up," Zac said after he pulled away from the kiss. "I don't really want to get caught and have to explain this to my dad," he sighed as he shook his head and stood up. "I don't think he'll be thrilled to know one of his sons just gave another boy a blow job in the bathroom of his house."

"I don't think he'd be thrilled to know one of his other sons dresses like a woman," Harry said as he finally stood up, watching as Zac slipped his boxers back on. "But your dad needs to realize what he preaches about and thinks is wrong."

Going silent at Harry's words Zac still wanted to argue back but he didn't because he'd be the world's biggest hypocrite after what had just happened, especially since a part of him was hoping it would happen again. So instead he remained silent after putting his boxers on and he just shrugged his shoulders before going to the door and unlocking it.

After it was unlocked he opened it slowly, looking around to make sure no one was in sight and once he knew the coast was clear he left the bathroom with Harry close by.

"Next time we're going to have to be more careful," Zac said as he went into his bedroom and shut the door once Harry had followed him inside. "We can't be going and getting caught by my dad."

"Next time?" Harry asked as he walked past Zac to sit on the bed as he picked up his underwear from where he had more than likely taken them off last night. "You want to do it again?"

Zac nodded his head at Harry's question, "Y..yeah," he whispered as he looked down at his floor instead of at Harry, a blush once again forming on his cheeks. "I mean you said Johnny wasn't your boyfriend so there shouldn't be harm in letting me suck your cock again and I liked it. But if you don't want too..."

"No," Harry said interrupting Zac's words. "I do want too I'm just shocked you do is all," he said and when Zac looked at Harry finally he saw a smile on the other boy's face. "I mean doing it again could give you more practice..while I liked this blow job you did kind of use a lot of teeth," he continued which made Zac blush. "But every one sucks their first time giving head...no pun intended."

Laughing at that Zac finally walked to his bed and he sat down beside Harry, "None taken only if you promise to teach me how to give better blow jobs," he spoke as he returned Harry's smile.

Harry made a face as if he was thinking over Zac's words but finally he nodded his head, "It's a deal Zachary," he agreed as he nodded his head and leaned in to kiss Zac on the lips.

Kissing Harry back, Zac couldn't help but smile more, knowing that he could get used to this maybe...even if he was going to hell. He just had to hope his dad never found out or well anyone for that matter. If no one knew about this, then his own sins, well maybe they could be okay and maybe over time he'd be less ashamed about them. He'd be less ashamed that he was willingly damning himself to hell.

He'd be less ashamed that he could and would probably be consider an awful faggot by his father whom he hated to disappoint.


	6. Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "But you really shouldn't use such foul language in a house of worship."

Zac chewed his lip nervously as he sat beside Harry on the pew in church. It was the day after the whole bathroom incident and ever since then well he had been trying to cope with it, even if he had told Harry it would happen again and even if he had kissed him, deep down he wasn't sure it would happen again and so he had came to church today to pray for forgiveness and maybe guidance.

But those thoughts were lost the moment he saw Harry's mom and dad come in with Harry tailing behind and of course his mother just had to be polite and offer them a place on their pew and now here Zac was sitting beside Harry with their legs barely touching.

It was enough though to make Zac slightly hard because it seemed his mind kept wanting to go to being down on his knees yesterday for Harry and the way their mouths had felt against each other as they kissed.

Looking over at his mom to make sure she wasn't watching Zac eventually leaned into Harry. "You want to sneak off to the bathroom?" he questioned whispering into the other boy's ear, hoping that his words were indeed hushed. "My dad can get boring when he preaches and I don't think this sermon is going to be one you will like," he said knowing from the snippets he had heard in the van on the way here it was about being gay and how it would send you to hell.

Zac figured it was a fitting sermon given what had just happened with him yesterday but if what he had done felt that good then he probably wouldn't be so opposed to going to hell.

"Meet me there in a few minutes," Harry whispered back before moving away and after he moved away Zac watched as he stood up and slipped out of their pew.

It was probably a good thing they left at different times. It'd be less suspicious if anyone noticed them both missing and the last thing Zac wanted was people noticing or realizing they had went off together. Especially when Zac knew they probably wouldn't just be having a conversation in the bathroom, not if his half hard cock had anything to say about it.

Chewing on his lip again Zac took several deep breaths to calm his nerves before he too stood up and exited their pew, walking to the back doors which he opened quietly as he stepped outside to the main foyer and headed to the men's restroom which weren't too far away.

When he reached it, he opened the door and stepped inside and the moment the door shut he locked it behind him as he looked over at the sinks where he found Harry casually sitting on the edge of the countertop that was beside the sink, his dress shirt now undone or well the top three buttons were.

"If some poor man has to come use the bathroom they are going to be shit out of luck because of you," Harry laughed as he shook his head. "Locking the door on them because you don't want to get caught with me in here."

Zac blushed as he walked over to where Harry was, "I guess they'll just have to suffer," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. "But you really shouldn't use such foul language in a house of worship."

Harry laughed again as he wrapped his legs around Zac's waist when Zac came to a stop in front of him. "You shouldn't sneak off into the bathrooms to be naughty in a house of worship either," he stated as he leaned his head a bit closer to Zac's. "I mean that is why you wanted to come here right?" he asked as his voice turned a bit seductive. "Couldn't help but notice the nice bulge in your pants."

Blushing a deeper shade of red Zac swallowed hard as he listened to Harry. "That may be why I wanted to come here," he nodded his head as he closed the gap between them and kissed Harry softly on the lips and he hated the ball of nerves that formed in the pit of his stomach and the way that his heartbeat seemed to skip or flutter a bit.

He wasn't gay so he didn't know why he was having such feelings towards Harry or why his body seemed to literally want the boy. Had wanted him ever since he had saw him with Johnny. He knew it was wrong and why couldn't he just be strong enough to stop it it?

Feeling Harry respond to the kiss Zac's heart once again seemed to skip or flutter and he sighed into Harry's mouth, feeling a bit content as he moved a bit closer to the boy, though Harry being on top of the counter made it a bit hard so Zac made due with what he could get.

"Such a good kisser," Harry muttered into Zac's mouth a bit later and Zac couldn't help but feel his ego go up slightly at that.

Zac moved away from Harry some as he bit his lip, "It was the one thing Kate actually let me do a lot. Though she was always kissing me like she was searching for something and I guess knowing what I do now it makes sense."

"Guess it does," Harry spoke as he leaned in to peck Zac's lips slightly which made Zac whine because he wanted more than a peck and he also wanted more than just kissing because his cock had somehow gotten harder on him. "You searching for something with me?" he asked as he moved his legs off Zac's waist before getting down off the counter top. "Because after you found out I was gay you literally hated me and that was just Friday and it's now Sunday and I can't help but wonder what you're doing."

Going silent Zac had to look away from Harry as the boy questioned him. He wasn't sure if he was searching for something, heck he wasn't even sure why he was allowing this stuff to even happen because he knew it was wrong to begin with and he knew it would send him to hell.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Zac finally confessed as he looked at Harry again this time feeling vulnerable. "I just know I like kissing you and doing stuff with you even though it's a sin and maybe I was a bit of an ass for hating you though honestly I don't know if I ever could," he sighed as he shook his head. "We became friends so fast and fuck I just want you in my life and I want to keep whatever this is up," he said before he leaned a bit closer to Harry again. "Now please kiss me again."

Laughing Harry slid his arms around Zac's neck before inching closer to him and the moment their lips locked again both of them moaned at the same time and Zac just hoped no one was outside waiting to get in to use the bathroom because they had probably heard the moan if so.

Kissing Harry back Zac slowly moved his hips into Harry's wanting a bit of relief again for the hard on that had developed in his pants. A hard on that was the result again of a boy, the person who was the same sex as him.

"You have a problem?" Harry asked into Zac's mouth before letting his own hips move into Zac's and Zac too could feel he was just as hard. "So do I."

Zac couldn't help the whimper that came out and he pulled away from the kiss to give Harry a playful smirk. "I've had this issue since I first came in here," he replied a bit sarcastically. "Maybe we can find a way to fix it together."

"Maybe," Harry spoke as he leaned in to kiss Zac again and this time as they kissed Zac could feel Harry's hands working on his pants, pants which he quickly undid and after they were undone Zac was the one who reached down and let them fall before pushing his boxers down as well.

It was after that, that Harry did the same with his own pants and the moment they were gone Zac shivered as their cocks lightly brushed against each other as their kiss got a bit deeper, Harry's tongue finding its way into Zac's mouth.

Closing his eyes hard when he felt a hand go around his cock Zac wanted to curse or let out a string of curse words but he wasn't sure that was a good idea given where he was but the sensations coursing through him just felt too good. Harry's hand around his cock and if Zac opened his eyes he was sure he'd see that Harry's hand was actually around both their cocks because he could feel Harry's so close to his.

"You like this Zac?" Harry asked as he pulled away from the kiss though he kept his hand moving, though now besides his hand moving he was also moving his hips which was causing his cock to slid up against Zac's more.

Zac opened his eyes as he looked at Harry and for a bit he was unsure if he could even speak. "I think you know the question to that one Harry," he muttered out as he too began to move his hips and again they both seemed to moan at the same time. "Feels so good," he sighed as his head fell back slightly.

"That's the point Zachary," Harry quipped and Zac couldn't help the moan that formed in his throat because it sounded so good when Harry called him Zachary. "Supposed to make you feel good."

Not able to speak all Zac could do was once again moan as he kept moving his hips, soon getting in time with Harry's hand and he closed his eyes again as he did his best to hold off the inevitable for as long as he could but eventually he felt that familiar feeling building up inside of him and this time he couldn't stop himself as he let out a string of curse words as he came.

It was only after Harry too had came that he felt Harry's hand move off him and then he lifted his head and opened his eyes to see that Harry's hand was covered in both of their come and he made a face. "I can umm..get you a paper towel," he offered as he bent down to fix his his boxers and pants.

"I mean if you can't," Zac blushed as he walked to the sink and washed his own hands.

"Could you please," Harry spoke and his voice sounded a bit full of lust still which sent a shiver down Zac's spine. "Don't think I want to try it myself."

Nodding Zac got some paper towels out of the holder on the wall and he quickly wet them before handing them over to Harry, watching as he wiped his hands off. "I should umm go back now. Might be a bit weird if we go in at the same time and all."

"Might be a bit weird, yeah," Harry laughed once he had finished cleaning his hands off and he looked at Zac. "I think this whole thing was weird though...weird and hot."

Zac blushed as he looked down and licked his lips because he too had found it weird and hot. Just knowing they were sinning in a house of worship had somehow made the whole thing a bit hotter than normal.

"Totally hot," Zac agreed as he walked to the door. "With a slight side of weird," he shrugged before unlocking it and slipping out, leaving Harry alone and that thought kind of made him sad because well he wanted to stay with Harry because right now with all the confusing thoughts in his head at least Harry was the one thing that made them stop or at least he anchored Zac while Zac drowned in them.


End file.
